


Gaytorade

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (Somewhat seriously), Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Gaytorade, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as a shitty Gatorade pun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaytorade

   Okay so technically the Karasuno team isn't endorsed or sponsored by Gatorade the sports drink company. They’re not supposed to only drink Gatorade as a part of the contract with the company; it's just so happens that everyone loves it. Well, everyone but Kageyama because he's a scrub who only drinks water and milk, but today he's drinking the white stuff (not semen).

   “Hey Hinata,” Yachi calls out as she hands the sweaty kid his tumbler (a drinking cup, not the practically gay social media). The baby birb looks up and thanks her. “Yeah?” He replies after taking a drink.

   “Don’t you notice how everyone, drinks Gatorade?” She asks. “Not Kageyama,” Hinata points out while staring at his sexy setter sucking the last drop of milk from the carton. “Exclude him,” Yachi says as they glance around.

   The Karasuno team members, Kiyoko, and the adults are spread out throughout the few benches in the gym and each person’s holding a bottle with a different design but same beverage inside. (Except Kageyama who is piercing a straw into another milk carton.)

   Anyway, the drinks inside the cups may be different flavors but the same company still makes them -and that is the Gatorade company.

   “Why do you think that is?”

   Hinata doesn't have an answer to the question. He’s staring at everyone, observing them while they drink.

   “Gay.”

   That single word leaves his mouth after a minute of examining everyone. Yachi gapes at him with confusion.

   “We’re all gay here,” he expatiates. “Tanaka and Ennoshita may not be dating but I've seen them admire each other’s asses before. Ennoshita’s definitely the top there.”

   “Um Hinata-”

   “It's obvious Sensei and Coach have something going on too,” Hinata continues while egregiously looking at them talking (*cough cough* flirting).

   “You really don't need to-”

   “Stingyshima and Yamaguchi have been dating for years; pretty sure they've been sexing for years too. Noya tried to give Asahi a blowie in the clubroom multiples times before. Daichi and Suga are married with kids. Hisashi and Kazuhito- well, I don't know what they do but they're definitely doing something. Kageyama and I…” He trails off glaring at his simpleton boyfriend with a tomato red face. “And you and Kiyoko are doing some yuri stuff."

   The manager in training is speechless, but she honestly isn't in much shock. Plus it's not like she can deny anything he said.

   Hinata turns to face her; his eyes are a solid brown with some sort of emotion in them, determination (to suck Kageyama's dick) most likely.

   “We’re all gay and we all love Gaytorade.”


End file.
